1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a balancing platform and more particularly to a pivotal platform which moves about a horizontal and vertical axis of rotation offering movement on a horizontal plane in reaction to a participant's displacement of weight on the platform and a participant's movement of turning the deck on said vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balancing platforms may be utilized for recreational purposes; teaching people balancing, proper edging and banking techniques; and/or body weight equilibrium techniques relating to many sports activities. Many competitive athletes, particularly surfers, snowboarders and skateboarders, utilize balancing platforms to improve their balancing, edging, banking and/or steering anticipation skills. These board sports require that participants dedicate many hours of practice to improve the athlete's balancing skills. Therefore, balancing platforms are in public demand because they allow a person to improve balance, are enjoyable to use and may be sufficiently small for home use and accessibility.
Prior art balancing boards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,477 issued to John M. Wilkinson. The '477 balancing board moves in a linear direction on top of two wheels but does not include a pivotal vertical axis of rotation or a radial horizontal axis of rotation.
The "Advanced Balancing Board" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,506 issued to Daniel M. Zubik, is a freestyle board which is not utilized inside a frame.